Dernier Voyage
by Eris Laufeyson
Summary: Anthony était là, dans sa grande tour, avec son IA. Il existait, mais il ne vivait plus vraiment. Juste un corps, une machine sans âme. Mais ça, on s'en doutait, hein ? Tout le monde savait que ça finirait par arriver un jour, et personne n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, pour lui tendre la main. Et aujourd'hui, c'était finalement arrivé.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, je vous rends public la première partie d'une microscopique fiction de trois chapitres.

Cette petite fiction traite de sujets qui me tiennent a coeur,qui me concernent personellement et qui je trouve, sont carrément occultés dans les médias, ou autres.  
Je suis consciente que tous les individus ne réagissent pas de la même façon a un traumatisme, mais je trouvais sincèrement que l'on ne rendait peut être pas suffisamment compte de la réaction de Tony suite a Avengers, et aux deux derniers films Iron Man (ainsi qu'Age of Ultron et Civil War, ça fait beaucoup.).

Tony est la victime ou le responsable d'evenements traumatisants, surtout pour lui, et je trouve sa réaction vraiment trop légère dans les films. C'est un héros qui est fragile, mentalement, et qui a eu son lot de trahisons et de chocs émotionnels. J'ai probablement exagéré la réaction de Tony, mais je voulais que le comportement d'une personne a la fois traumatisée, instable et dépressive (parce que oui, pour, moi, Tony est clairement dépressif, et chaque cellule de son corps le hurle, en tout cas dans les comics) soit réaliste, et je trouvait qu'il fallait montrer ses faiblesses, ce qui pourrait parfaitement arriver dans un prochain film. Ca ne rend le personnage que plus humain, plus accessible.

J'espere que ça vous plaira, je vous retrouve à la fin.

* * *

Il avait bien vécu, pour un amateur du danger. Il avait vécu longtemps, et chaque minute, ou, absolument chaque minute de sa putain de vie lui avait apporté son lot de douleur. Peut être que dans une autre vie il avait été une mauvaise personne, un être abject. Mais aujourd'hui, il essayait de faire bien les choses, et rien ne fonctionnait.

Il avait créé Ultron pour protéger le monde, et tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était de détruire un pays. Pietro était mort par sa faute. Il avait signé les Accords de Sokovie parce qu'il voulait éviter les dégâts collatéraux, ne plus jamais être indirectement responsable de la mort d'innocents. Il voulait le bien, profondément, mais il avait l'impression de tout faire de travers.

Peut être que c'était lui, le problème, en fin de compte. Tout le monde s'était bien remis de l'attaque de New York, sauf lui. Il voyait le danger partout, il avait presque tué Pepper, il comprenait pourquoi elle était partie. C'était de sa faute, tous ces morts. Ces vies brisées. Surement.

Steve avait raison, en fin de compte. Il n'était pas un héros. Les héros étaient entourés de leurs êtres chers, et il n'était entouré de personne. Il était seul, avec Jarvis.

Anthony, lui aussi, voulait de la chaleur d'un foyer, les bras de l'homme qui vous aime qui vous entouraient, le matin, le soir, tout le temps. Il aurait voulu avoir une famille. Il avait cru que les Avengers seraient sa famille. Il y avait vraiment cru, mais il s'était trompé, quand on regardait la facilité avec laquelle Zemo et les Accords les avaient divisés.

Finalement, il était seul, dans son immense tour, avec Jarvis et ses bouteilles d'alcools, ses anti dépresseurs, jamais très loin depuis New York et le trou de ver. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes dans le Penthouse, et il n'y avait que lui, ses démons, ses peurs, ses erreurs et ses remords. Juste lui, et son pathétique passé. Anthony se trouvait à vomir, plus risible qu'un Oreste mal joué.

On était loin du milliardaire playboy, hein ? Ah ça oui, il en avait de l'argent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en voulait ? Non, il demandait juste un peu d'affection. Un amour qu'il n'a connu que par sa mère, une seule fois dans sa vie.

Et ce soir, plus que n'importe quel autre soir de l'année, il en avait besoin. ce soir, c'était vital. Parce que ce soir, on était le 16 décembre, et que c'était la date anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, mais personne à appeler.

Ce n'était pas juste ce soir, c'était tous les soirs. Une solitude qui devenait insupportable. Des coéquipiers qui lui manquaient. Steve, qui lui lourd à porter, depuis trop longtemps, il ne pouvait plus. Il ne pouvais pas continuer. Il soupira, avant de se détourner de la baie vitrée, décidé. Il descendit au Labo, et alluma l'ordinateur central.

"Jarvis, caméra."

Il s'assit et parla, encore et encore, se laissant enregistrer. Jarvis avait compris. Il savait. Depuis longtemps, il savait. Mais il ne retient pas son créateur.

"Tu attends deux heures, et tu l'envoies.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui, Jarv ?

\- Bon voyage, Monsieur. Vous allez me manquer."

Il attrapa le verre d'eau qui trainait là, la plaquette de médicaments, et avala le tout. Il soupira, partant s'allonger sur le canapé au fond de la pièce, et ferma les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Anthony Stark mourut comme il avait vécu.

Seul.

* * *

Fin de la première partie, voila.  
Ici pas de bashing. Juste les pensées de quelqu'un qui va mal, et qui en pensant se fait encore plus de mal. Il est au bout du rouleau, et c'est la seule échappatoire qu'il trouve.  
J'espere que ca vous a plu, on se retrouve dans la semaine qui suit pour la suite de Missing Piece, et celle de Dernier Voyage.

A plus dans l'bus,  
Eris.


	2. Chapter 2

Re ! Voici la deuxième partie de cette fiction, merci de vos reviews, ça me fait chaud a mon petit coeur tout blessé ! Dans ce chapitre eh bien ... vous allez voir !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Il était presque 22h quand l'agent Coulson, qui était tranquillement installé chez lui, dans son fauteuil avec un excellent thé et un magazine, reçu une vidéo. Elle ne semblait pas contenir de virus, donc Phil l'ouvrit, et la regarda. Elle durait une bonne demi-heure, et par tous les dieux, ce fut la demi-heure la plus difficile de toute sa vie. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, il attrapa son portable en tremblant et utilisa l'appel automatique.

« Directeur Fury ? Nous sommes en code rouge. »

Moins d'une heure plus tard, tous les Avengers disponibles étaient réunis dans une des salles de conférence du QG clandestin du Shield. Il était tard, ils étaient curieux. Phil entra dans la pièce, livide, et fit s'asseoir Pepper non loin des Vengeurs.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Agent Coulson ? »

Les mains de l'agent tremblaient un peu, à peine, mais un peu quand même. Cela n'échappa ni à Steve ni à Natasha, qui lui lancèrent un regard intrigué.

« J'ai reçu une vidéo de Jarvis, il y a environ une heure. Elle est assez longue, mais vous verrez que …. Enfin vous verrez. »

Il lança la vidéo, alors que Fury fronçait les sourcils. Coulson avait un sérieux problème ou il se trompait.

Tony apparut sur l'écran.

« Salut les gars, enfin je dis les gars mais si ça se trouve, des femmes vont regarder la vidéo, mais j'en sais rien et … bref, salut les gars. »

Il semblait épuisé. Au bout du rouleau, vidé de ses forces.

« Je vais partir. Pour un très long voyage, très loin. Et je ne reviendrais pas. En tout cas, j'espère vraiment ne pas revenir. »

Ça commençait à devenir inquiétant. Pepper savait que Tony n'avait rien de prévu, parce qu'il ne sortait jamais de sa tour. L'Anthony de la vidéo cessa de parler quelques instants, avant de poursuivre.

« C'est pas que je vous aime pas, hein, au contraire. C'est juste que je supporte plus … tout ça. Cette vie. Iron Man. Les Accords, Ultron …. Je peux plus. »

Phil, qui avait déjà vu la vidéo, était livide. Steve fronçait les sourcils. Wanda avait compris, elle avait vu l'esprit de Tony, il y a longtemps maintenant. Vision aussi, avait compris. Il était aussi un peu Jarvis, vous savez.

« J'ai essayé, vous savez. J'ai vraiment essayé. D'être un mec bien et non pas un connard pathétique et égocentrique. D'être un mec que les gens puissent apprécier. Je voulais vraiment être quelqu'un de bien. »

Steve essayait de comprendre. Il essayait de se dire que tout irait bien, que Tony allait bien, qu'il n'allait pas …

« Je voulais juste … une famille. Juste ça. J'aurais tout donné pour ça. C'était pour ça, le complexe Avengers, juste pour ça …. Désolé d'être aussi égoïste. »

Bruce comprit alors que Natasha serrait sa main à l'en broyer. Ce n'était facile pour personne. Anthony était leur coéquipier, et de voir à quel point il allait mal sans que personne le remarque, sans que personne ne l'aide, c'était atroce.

« Je vais bientôt y aller alors, salut les gars. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes. Steve cru que Tony allait sourire, et dire « Hahaha MDR je vous ai eu ! » mais non. Tony attendit juste et rapidement, il se reprit.

« Jarvis, coupe la caméra.

Oui, Monsieur »

Mais la caméra ne se coupa pas, et seulement le petit voyant qui signifiait qu'elle était allumée avait été coupé. Ils virent Anthony se lever, et partir poser des draps sur les machines.

« Jarvis, je te laisse la Tour, elle est à toi.

Et pour Stark Industries, Monsieur ?

A toi. Tu es au moins aussi génial que moi, et tu as toute ma confiance. »

Anthony s'approcha d'un recoin de l'atelier, et descendit un grand objet d'une étagère. Quand il revient dans le champ, tous purent reconnaître ce qu'il tenait. Il avait dans les mains le bouclier du Cap, et le tenait comme d'il était en Cristal, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Il caressa du bout des doigts les griffures que Tchalla avait faites durant la bataille de Berlin.

« J'aurais aimé être assez fort pour le dire. Pour le retenir près de moi.

Qui Monsieur ?

Steve. Que vous l'aimez ? »

Steve ne savait même plus comment respirer. L'Anthony de la vidéo sourit, toute la tendresse du Multivers, mais aussi toute la tristesse du Cosmos se lisant sur son visage, dans ce sourire.

« Ouais. Mais il ne le saura jamais, ça vaut mieux comme ça. »

Il embrassa du bout des doigts le froid vibranium, fermant les yeux, laissant quelques larmes couler. Il avait bien le droit, après tout. Il le tint contre lui encore quelques instants, avant de le poser au pied d'une armure gravement endommagée. Steve la reconnut immédiatement. C'était celle que Tony portait durant la Civil War, et surtout, le combat en Sibérie. Les cinq minutes qui suivirent, Anthony les consacra à ranger son labo, en chantant cette chanson, d'une tristesse terrible.

« That's how it goes … and everybody knows.»

Il laisse Jarvis branché, alors que les machines, ses robots, ses fils, s'éteignaient les uns après les autres. Il donna ses dernières instructions au majordome virtuel, avant d'avaler la plaquette de médicament qui était à sa portée.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé.

« Jarvis, soit un amour, et passe-moi Stronger Than You.

Laquelle, Monsieur ?

Frisk, merci. »

La musique démarra, et les notes du piano résonnaient dans l'atelier. Tony avait fermé les yeux bien avant la fin de la chanson. La musique se termina, et quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière du réacteur ARK, qui vacillait, finit par s'éteindre.

« Au revoir, Monsieur. Bon voyage. »

La voix de Jarvis sonna comme le glas, et la vidéo s'arrêta. Coulson du s'asseoir. C'était déjà dur la première fois, mais cette fois ci, avec Fury qui semblait vraiment triste, Pepper qui pleurait à chaudes larmes à côté de lui, Clint qui serrait les dents, Natasha qui étreignait Bruce, Wanda qui pleurait dans les bras de Vision, qui lui aussi n'était pas très bien, et Steve qui semblait vouloir se jeter par la fenêtre, c'était affreux. Atroce.

« Une équipe médicale a été envoyé chez lui. Dès que j'ai vu cette vidéo. »

Steve, son héros de toujours, qui le regardait avec cet espoir fou, insensé, complètement déraisonnable dans les yeux, ça le tuait.

« Ils sont arrivés beaucoup trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Les médicaments étaient déjà … et les éclats de shrapnel avaient atteint son cœur. »

C'était flou, et douloureux, dans la tête de Steve. Tony était mort. Parti, pour toujours. Comme Howard. Comme Peggy. Pas comme Bucky. Anthony était parti, et il ne reviendrait jamais.

Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion d'embrasser cette bouche si sarcastique. Jamais il ne pourrait caresser ce corps travaillé par la vie et les heures passées dans l'atelier. Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire qu'il aimait, qu'il était tout, bien plus qu'un ami, mais qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix.

Anthony ne reviendrait jamais, et c'était de sa faute.

* * *

Fin de cette partie, haute en émotions. On se retrouve rapidement pour la suite, j'espere que ça vous a plu je compte sur vous reviewer !

A plus dans l'bus  
Eris


End file.
